(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve, and in particular, a sealing valve for sealing the communication between two tightly sealed rooms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 to 2 show conventional sealing valve for use to isolate between two chambers A. The first sealing valve 10 is provided with a first valve seat 101, and the first valve seat 101 is in communication with a first passage 102, and the first valve seat 101 is connected to a first power element 103. The first power element 103 is downwardly extended to form a first sealing plate 1031 (as shown in FIG. 1). When the first sealing plate 1031 is used, the first power element 103 pushes the first sealing plate 1031 to rub against the edge of the passage 102. This will cause a wear to the sealing plate 1031 and a gap is formed.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, the second sealing valve 20 has a crankshaft 201, and the second sealing plate 202 is in communication with a second passage 203. The crankshaft 201 pushes the sealing plate 202 to seal the passage 203. The crankshaft 201 will wear and particles will form.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, there is shown a third sealing valve 30 having a third sealing plate 301, a connecting rod 302 and a third passage 303. The rear of the third sealing plate 301 eccentrically pushes the connecting rod 302 and similarly, the connecting rod 302 wears out and particles form. The particles will in communication with the third passage 303.
In view of the above, the first 10, second 20 or the third sealing valve 30 will be worn out and particles will form. Therefore precision of the sealing valve is questionable. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing valve which mitigate the above drawback.